Sailor Moon Eternal Stars
by FaerieRavyne
Summary: It has been five years since the battle with Galaxia; five years of peace. Now, that peace will be broken; there is a new enemy, what will the Senshi do.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow anime fan fic fans.There are those who know me from Tenchi Muyo!I know I haven't finished that one, but I have had this one for even longer than Tenchi series.I have decided to put this one up finally.This is a series, I can't help myself, I tend to write long stories.If I wrote it in a continuous story it would be way too long, so I have decided to post it in a series.It will not take away from my Tenchi story, but I am a bit blocked.Maybe doing this story will help me with getting out of writers block.Who knows?Well, enough of that...

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon, nor will I ever.I do not earn any money of my writing, wish I did though I am totally broke.The story is mine though as are any new characters.

# Sailor Moon Eternal Stars

Prologue

_On a far away planet in the Palace of Kun-Kun..._

"I'm dying," said the weak woman with long red hair who was lying on her bed.

"No," said another woman who sat near her bed.

"You will get better," said a third.

"You must think positive, Princess Kakyuu," said a fourth.

"No, you must face the facts, Starlights," Kakyuu said.She hared to be rough, but they had to face it.She was dying, she knew it and they knew it.Her only hope was that they would help the scouts on Earth and her cousin.It had been great to see her cousin again even if it had been for a short while.Her only consolation was that they would take care of her cousin and her cousin's family.

"Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Starmaker, Sailor Starhealer..." she started weakly,

"Yes, my princess," they responded in unison.

"You must return to Earth."

"Why," asked Fighter mournfully, "our place is with you."

"I am dying, you will no longer need to stay by my side," she breathed weakly, "You must go to Earth and find my cousin and my cousin's guardian, Sailor Stardestroyer."

"Another Starlight," exasperated Healer, "But how?"

"Long ago, Destroyer was left to watch my cousin while you were sent to watch me." Kakyuu answered.

"But that would mean...that we are really...from..." gasped Maker.

"Yes, Earth.You are not my true guardians.My true guardians died and, as my aunt feared for my safety, they sent you three to protect me."

"But that left your cousin vulnerable," Fighter said.

"No, not really, they left the leader of the Starlights, the most powerful of you all, with my cousin.It also seemed that there were others to protect my cousin.I don't really understand but I believe that there were four others there to protect my cousin.The reason that you all were sent was also the fact that you were still too young to suffer the detachment of leaving.Destroyer was older and already quite attached to my cousin.Destroyer would never allow herself to be separated from my cousin.So, you became my protectors and know me as your princess," Kakyuu paused to summon some strength.She then continued, "But I am not your princess, you are the protectors of my cousin.That is your true mission, your destiny.This mission is ending, you must go find my cousin and Destroyer, and complete...your... destiny."

They seem to hesitate with the answer, unsure if they should go.They look at each other hoping that the other would have the answer.Then they look upon their dying princess and couldn't say no.Finally, in unison, they said, "Yes, we shall go."

Princess Kakyuu seemed to be satisfied with their answer and as she closed her eyes she whispered, "Good luck, my dear Starlights."The time was nearing for the end for the princess.The Starlights saw this and Fighter quickly asked, "Princess Kakyuu, who is your cousin?"

Without really thinking Princess Kakyuu replied breathlessly, "Earth."

"We know to go to Earth, but who is your cousin," asked Maker.

"My cousin," she said in a low voice, the Starlights bent their heads closer to hear her words.Then with her last breath, Princess Kakyuu said, "Earth," and fell silent.

"Princess Kakyuu," shouted Fighter.No answer came from the still princess.

"It's too late," Healer said, "she's gone."

After a few minutes of silence, Maker said, "You know what we must do now."

"Yes," Fighter said; then taking a breath, " we will go to Earth, find her cousin and our fellow Starlight, and find our destiny.But first..."

They all look at the body and nod.

************

_Somewhere on the planet..._

A lone man walked a long dark corridor.He was wearing a black uniform and a cape the color of blood red.His face was pale and his eyes were void of any color.

"Did you accomplish the mission," said a man from the shadows.

"She's not the akasha-sama," the pale man answered.

"Did you get her akasha, it would provide great power," the shadowed figure asked.

"No, I was only able to get it out long enough to get a good look at it.Some force helped it return to her body."

"Could you tell what helped her?"

"No, I couldn't.I was, however, able to make the soul sick.It won't survive," he smiled wickedly.

"Good.It is time to check elsewhere."

"Yes, I believe that Earth is next."

"Then let us go."A fog began to rise from the ground and envelop the mysterious characters.When it cleared, they were no longer there.

************

_Back at the palace..._

Three days later, Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Starmaker, and Sailor Starhealer gathered around the center square of the Palace of Kun-Kun.

"It will be odd, will it not, going back to Earth," Fighter said while staring at the memorial statue of his dead princess--no, not his princess, he corrected.

"Yes, it will be strange," Healer replied.

"Do you think that the scouts of Earth will welcome us," Fighter asked.

"We are scouts of that solar system, they cannot throw us out as outside invaders," Maker said.

"That's if the princess told us the truth," Healer said.

"She has never lied to us," said Fighter.

"She lied to us for our whole lives, she never told us that we were not her true protectors," Maker said.

"But we were her true protectors, in a way, until she died.Her aunt gave our protection to her," Fighter said, "So she really didn't lie to us."

"Then why tell us now," Healer replied.

"The mission is over because she is dead, she is sending back to where our real mission lies, to our destiny," Fighter said.

After a few moments, Maker announces, "Then let us go..."The other two nodded in agreement.Then in a ball of energy and the words 'to Earth', they were gone.

************

From a distance, she watched from the shadows as the three scouts left the planet.She knew where they were headed, and she knew what was going to happen now.

Slowly she walked up to the memorial and looked at the statue.After a moment she lifted her arms, and in doing so, she lifted the statue.When she could see the tomb under the memorial, she stopped the statue from rising.Inside the tomb was a glass coffin, and inside that was the dead princess, adorned in her formal gown of court.

The woman looked at the young, dead princess.She only looked as if she were sleeping, with no nightmares to invade her dreams; she was soft and serene.She had such beauty, and she was so strong within the heart.It was sad to see her flesh die, but it was not the end for the princess.

The woman begin to speak the sacred words, "Banta no me tunii coidu."The princess then began to glow a soft pale light.Then from her head formed a flower, and from that flower, a clear crystal with a glowing energy in the center that shone a beautiful golden color.The woman looked at the crystal--the starseed--that glowed above the body."Such stars shine forever," she said in a solemn voice.

She then extended her arm, calling the starseed to her.Slowly it flew towards her and the statue memorial slowly floated back into place.A moment later, she held the starseed in her hands near her heart.She looked at it for a moment, and then turned her head upward to the heavens.

The starseed begun to pulse and then a voice came from it."They have gone,"it said in a voice that matched the now dead Princess Kakyuu.

"I know," said the woman.

"They are headed towards the great light," the voice from the starseed said.

"Yes, I know," the woman replied.

"Is it enough," asked the starseed.

"The great light has many powers, but her control of them is minimal.Even when the group is complete, it will not be enough," the woman answered, then solemnly said, "I know what I must do, but are you willing to do this?"

"I am already dead," said the starseed.

The woman looked down at the starseed again, "But if you go through with it your star will no longer shine."

"Then why do you do it," asked the starseed.

"Because it needs to be done; I must make up for what I did in the past and I must help my family," the woman answered.

"Yes, you are right, it must be done; and, I too must help my cousin and my cousin's family," she responded, "Of coarse, I am willing."

"Then so be it," the woman said, "but first..."The woman then looked up and in a flash of light she was gone.


	2. The Return of the Lights

Okay folks, here it is the fist chapter to my new/old Sailor Moon fic.I hope that you enjoy it.Please read and review.If I receive enough reviews I will continue.

Disclaimer:Sailor Moon is not mine, nor will it ever be.I don't make money off of this fic, so don't sue.The story and any new characters are MINE, so please don't copy or use without my permission.Thanks.

Sailor Moon Eternal Stars: Chapter 1

On Earth...

Tsukino Usagi looked at herself in the mirror, smoothed out her deep blue dress, and smiled."Well, what do you think of the new dress, Luna?Do you think he'll like it," she asked.

Slowly, the cat curled-up on the bed behind Usagi opened her eyes and smiled, then she answered the question put forth, "Of coarse, he will like it.He likes whatever you wear."He smiled grew as she continued, "However, he will no doubt enjoy the fact that the dress you are wearing matches the color of his eyes.

Usagi face lit up."The color of the Earth's oceans," she added absently.Then a serious mask over came her face.She turned around to face Luna, and seriously said, "You should go you know."

Luna smiled at how grown-up Usagi sounded; she sounded like the queen she was to become."It's okay Usagi, I don't need to be there."

"But, Luna, it's a party for my birthday and my engagement."

"It's only a party."

"But, Luna, you are part of my family.You should be there."

"No, Usagi, don't worry about me.You go to the party and have fun.Go, be with the rest of your loved ones.I'll be waiting here,beside there is still your wedding.Nothing in the world could make me miss that."

Usagi turned and solemnly sighed, "I just wish the Starlights and the princess could come join us."

This was getting too serious.To break the dire mood, Luna jokingly put in, "I may not be there, but if you can spare a piece from that bottomless pit you call a stomach, can you bring me some cake?"

Usagi laughed at the light joke, and Luna smiled again.Then Usagi looked at the clock and groaned."I'm so late, everyone's going to kill me."

Luna just sighed heavily as Usagi ran out the door.As she fell back to sleep she thought that no matter how grown up she was now, she would always be the same.

Ten minutes later, a small group stood outside one of the most prestige restaurants in Tokyo, the Jupiter Lounge, owned by one of the most prestige chefs, Kino Makoto.She looked at her watch and shook her head making her chestnut ponytail sway.

"She's late again, isn't she, Makoto," said the dark haired woman standing next to her.

Yeah, Rei, she's late again," answered Makoto, "but she not that late."She smiled when she was rewarded with her friend's frustrated expression.Ever since she knew Usagi and Hino Rei, they were always arguing.It confirmed how good friends they were.

"Hey, guys, I think I see her flying blonde hair in the parking lot," said an intelligent looking blue-black haired woman.

"Are you sure, Ami," asked the tall black haired man standing next to her.

"Well, fairly sure, Mamoru-san," Ami said.Everyone stared at her in disbelief.Mizuno Ami, only 'fairly sure', the one who was sure about all the information she gave.It was almost unthinkable.

Mamoru took another look at the blonde running towards him and the rest from the parking lot and knew immediately that it was definitely not his fiancée, Usagi.He said as much to the women.

The women turned towards him and, after seeing the knowing look on his eyes, nodded in agreement.Only Chiba Mamoru would know if it was really Usagi or not.It could be only one other person...

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," huffed a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair.

...Aino Minako.

"Hi, Minako," greeted the others.

Just then another dust cloud appeared from the parking lot area in front of then.It cleared to reveal a petite woman.She had blonde hair done in an odd style of two round balls of hair on her head followed by two flowing ponytail."Hi everyone, sorry. I ran a little late."

"Hi, Usagi," said the woman."Hello, Usako," said Mamoru.

"Usagi's smiled at the group gathered.When her eyes focused on Mamoru, her grin grew.Mamoru grinned at her also, and then took a better look at the dress she was wearing.He's grin grew at the sight.Nothing was said between the couple but they continued to grin at each other.

Finally fed up, Rei grabbed Usagi and pulled her into the restaurant."Come on, everyone is waiting," she said.The others just followed the two giggling.

Once inside, Usagi saw that everyone was there.Even Ten'ou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, and Meiou Setsuna were there.Usagi was glad that they could be there.She only saw the four of them once and a while.She would like to see all her friends more often than she did nowadays._And I will_, she thought.Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna walked up to her.

"Happy Birthday, odango," said Haruka, a tall woman with short dusty blonde hair.

"And congratulations to you both Usagi and Mamoru," said Michiru, an aquamarine haired woman standing besides Haruka.

"Yes, congratulations," said Hotaru, a short black haired young woman.

"And best wishes," finished Setsuna, a green black haired woman.

"Thank you, everyone," Usagi said with glistening eyes.

"Well, come on, let the party begin," Minako said to lighten the mood.The others agreed with an enthusiastic yes.They all walkedto and sat at the main table along with Furuhata Motoki, Mamoru's best friend from the arcade.He was to be Mamoru's best man at the wedding.

The party was going great; it was perfect.Everyone was happy.Just like the last five and half years.Nothing had really happened since the battle with Galaxia.As a matter of fact, the years following the battle were very different for everyone, but especially for Usagi.She realized that she needed to grow-up, and she decided that the present was the best time for that to happen.

She finished high school and went on to college.There she studied political science--she figured that as the future monarch of Crystal Tokyo she needed to know what was going to go on in politics.

Back in junior high and in high school, she wasn't very good with studies, but she found out that political science was the subject for her.She began to excel in her studies of political science; she even managed to finish with her studies early.Everyone was shocked at her first, but then the girls figured that maybe when she was the princess back on the moon she actually did listen to some of the lessons that were given to her to prepare her to inherit the crown.However, it was still a shock.People finally realized that she was growing up, every one was proud, especially her mother, Tsukino Isako.Even her father had to admit that she wasn't his little girl anymore.

At the thought of her father, she smiled as she remembered when her father first formally met Mamo-chan.Mamo-chan was not one of her father's favorite persons.Mamoru was taking his little girl away; Tsukino Kenji did not like that idea.Even today, when Usagi was all grown up and could make her own choices, he found it hard to let go.It is believable that her father blames Mamo-chan for Usagi's maturing and still speaks with tension in his words.But no matter how uncivilly her father speaks to him because of his wild belief, Mamo-chan speaks calmly and collectively to her father.

Towards the end of the party, Motoki stood to give the toast to the happy couple.He began, "I remember you two when you guys couldn't stand each other, and now here I am toasting you two to have the greatest happiness in your marriage life, who would have thought it," Mamoru and Usagi began to blush,Satisfied with their reaction, Motoki continued with his speech, "But here I am now, and you two are getting married, and I must admit I am happy about that.Well, here is to the happy couple, may they have a long and happy marriage."

At that last statement, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Hotaru giggled, while Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna just smile.The rest of the quests gave confused looks because of the women's inappropriateness; how could they treat the toast for their friends' happiness so lightly.However, Usagi and Mamoru didn't think that it was an insult; she just giggled and he just smiled. 

Motoki felt that the rest at the table were hiding a big secret; but, just when he was going to ask what the big secret was, the doors to the restaurant flew open.There in the doorway, were three shadowed figures.

Everyone turned their heads towards the door, wondering who the three uninvited quests were.The people seated at the main table, with the exception of Motoki, gasped as they recognized whom the figures were.A sudden shudder went through Motoki.He looked side to side at the others at the table.He noticed everybody tense all of a sudden.Boy is the tension thick here, Motoki thought.

Quickly, Haruka and Michiru stood, ready to fight."What are you doing here," asked Haruka with venom in her voice.Motoki felt how agitated Haruka was.

"We were sent," said one of the figures in a male voice.

"By whom," asked Setsuna quietly as she slowly rose to her feet.Motoki was amazed; Setsuna was holding herself back.Of what he knew of her, she was always calm and collected.Motoki also noticed Hotaru starting to rise slowly.The four that were on their feet seemed to be inching their way towards the invaders.

"She sent us,"said another male.Motoki wondered who 'she' was, but the rest at the table seemed to not wonder, but know.

"Why were you sent,"asked Rei.She was inching her way closer to Usagi, as if to protect her.Motoki then noticed that the others--Ami, Minako, and Makoto--were inching their ways closer to Usagi.His eyes feel on Mamoru, and noticed that he too had protection of Usagi on his mind.Why, thought Motoki, why do they want to protect her; they act as if these guys are invaders from another planet.

The women had other thoughts on their minds.They thought that if those men were here, then danger was not far behind.They would do anything to protect Usagi.The women thought back to the last time that the figures standing at the door were here, and didn't like the thought that they couldn't protect Usagi that time.This time, however, would be different.They would not fail this time.

Usagi could see the tension between the two groups was deepening.It didn't make her feel good about this situation.This was critical; Usagi needed to so something to defuse the problem.After years of study, she quickly went into her diplomat mode.In a matter-of-factly voice, she said, "Of coarse, she would send them, she knows this is an important day for me."She looked at the invaders and asked, "Isn't that not the reason."

Motoki noticed the hesitation of the invaders nod.For some reason he had the feeling that they were all hiding something.He was curious, very, very curious.

"Please take a seat.Sorry, but you missed most of the festivities," Usagi then added in a diplomatic voice, "We will talk and catch up later."Then she gave a severe look at the four who were set on fighting the invaders and said in the same tone as before, "Please sit down, Haruka...Michiru...Hotaru...Setsuna."

Motoki sensed an undertone along with the tone that most people heard.The undertone was said in a queenly voice.It was as if she was just asking them to do it, but knew they would tale it as an order.The four close to the three invaders heard it also.

The four turned to look at Usagi, and saw the look on her face.They quickly, but nonchalantly, took their seats again.The eight women at the table, especially the four that seemed bent on a fight, seemed to keep a sharp eye on the three men began to come out of the shadows.The eyes dared the three to do something.

When it was seen whom the invaders were, most of the younger people gasped.Motoki concentrated on where he had seen those faces, and then it dawned on him.He seemed to recall a band group of three young men--The Threelights, he believed--that had been very popular.Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, and Kou Taiki--three cousins--had disappeared about five years ago, he remembered.Nobody really knew what had happened.Why have they returned, and why did he have this funny feeling about them, Motoki thought.For the rest of the party he and the others, except for Usagi, kept an eye of the three men.

Usagi was keeping an eye out, but not on the Threelights.She couldn't, she was to busy making sure that her misguided protectors didn't start another Sailor War.


	3. Reasons of the Return

Hello, everyone.Sorry that I didn't put this up sooner but I haven't been able to access this file for a while.It just might take a bit longer to put up the next chapter because I have to finish the Tenchi Muyo fic I've got up.Don't worry, I am almost done.Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon.I do own this story though so please don't copy.

Sailor Moon Eternal Stars Chapter 2

Half an hour later the party was over and everyone was gone.Motoki tried to stay, but was persuaded to leave.As soon as he was out of the restaurant and the door was locked, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna gathered around the Threelights' table.Glowering at the Threelights, Haruka begin the interrogation, "Okay, now tell us why you are here?"

"Haruka," Usagi said, but when Haruka didn't acknowledge her, Usagi said in a more serious tone, "Haruka."Everyone turned to stare at Usagi, they never heard her use that tone before.

Haruka finally said solemnly, "Yes, Princess."

"I will handle this, you are too wound up right now," Usagi replied.Still glowering, Haruka said no more.

"Seiya," Usagi began, "who sent you?"

"Our princess," Seiya answered.He was in awe at how much odango atama had changed.

"Why," Usagi continued with her questions.

"Because she is dead," answered Seiya.

Everyone gasped except for the Threelights, but they just looked down solemnly.

"Why here, why send you here," asked Mamoru.

"We are to look for the fourth starlight," this time Taiki answered.

"And to find the princess's cousin," Seiya finished.Everyone else wore confused looks on their faces.Haruka asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "But why here, you are not from here."

"But we are from this solar system," Yaten said.Everyone looked confused.

"Explain," Ami said.

Seiya explained, "When she was dying, our princess told us to find her cousin and her cousin's guardian, Sailor Stardestroyer."He paused and took a deep breath, then continued with his explanation, " She told us that when she was young, her guardians were killed.He aunt, worried for her, gave our protection to her.One of the four original Starlights was left with her cousin because her cousin had other protectors.She explained that in the war with Beryl and the Negaverse, Sailor Stardestroyer died along with her cousin.She thought both were gone for good, but when she came to Earth, she saw her cousin again and believed that if her cousin was alive, so was Destroyer.She wants us to find Destroyer and join with her in our original mission of protecting her cousin," Seiya finished.

"Who is her cousin and where is Destroyer," Makoto asked.

"We don't know," Yaten said, "She didn't tell us."

"And we are to believe this," Haruka blurted.

"Haruka," Usagi glared at her.Haruka closed her mouth as to not have Usagi angry with her.Although, it boggled her mind how Usagi could stay mad at anyone.

"Didn't you question her," Usagi questioned calmly.

"Of coarse we did," Taiki said in a rather loud voice, Haruka's arm twitched.

This was a volatile situation and Seiya knew it.He had to calm things down.In a much calmer voice he answered the question again, "Yes, we did, but all she said was 'Earth.'We couldn't get any thing more before she died."

"Setsuna, do you know who Princess Kakyuu's cousin could be," Ami asked.Everyone looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry, if the story that the Lights have told is true, then it is before my time as the guardian of time.My father would have been the one to know," Setsuna replied.Everyone sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Usagi finally said mournfully, "As are the rest too, no doubt."The others nodded their heads, albeit Haruka did so reluctantly.

The Threelights looked at Usagi and saw that she was indeed sincere.They quietly said thank you.Silence stretched.

Finally Minako spoke up, "What are you going to do know?"

"With your help we hope to find the princess's cousin or Destroyer," Seiya pleaded.

Usagi gave them a reassuring smile and said, "Of coarse we will help you."Haruka grumbled and Usagi glared at her, then regaining her composer she said, " I wouldn't grumble, Haruka, they could be your guardians."She was rewarded with the look of total disbelief on Haruka's face.She giggled and the Threelights looked appalled by the notion.

"That's not possible," said Ami, "They said that Princess Kakyuu's cousin already had protectors."

"That could only really leave one other person," cut in Setsuna.

Everyone turned to face Usagi.She stopped giggling and she looked up.Everyone was looking at her expectedly."That's not necessarily true," Usagi said.Everyone looked confused."Think about it.We are all princesses of our respective planets," Mamoru cleared his throat, "--or prince--so we can all be the one they are looking for."They still had the confused looks so she continued, "I mean, since we are all prin—royalty—we obviously all have protectors.Princess Kakyuu didn't mention if the protectors were scouts or not."

"She does have a point," Ami confirmed.The others reluctantly agreed.Nowadays there were more times that Usagi sounded intelligent.

"So what do we do now; who can be Princess Kakyuu's cousin," asked Makoto.

"We have to find Destroyer, she will know who she was the protector of," said Seiya.

"Okay, then how do we go about finding her," asked Minako.

"We will have to have patience," Yaten said depressed.

The silence began to elapse.Finally Usagi said, "Well, now we know, and I say that after all these new shocks we need to all rest."Everyone agreed."See you all tomorrow.Bye everyone," she turned towards Mamoru."Will you walk me to my car, Mamo-chan?"

"Of coarse, Usako," Mamoru replied.He waved, "Bye, everyone, see you later."Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the restaurant arm in arm.Seiya stared after them.

As the door closed behind the young couple, Seiya asked,"So what was the party for?"

"It was to celebrate Usagi's birthday," Makoto answered.Her face suddenly fell, "And... and..."

Haruka finished, "And to celebrate the upcoming wedding of Usagi and Mamoru."

Seiya's face fell, Haruka smiled.

************

Outside Usagi and Mamoru walked through the practically empty parking lot.Mamoru was beginning to get worried. Usagi was never this quiet; she always had something to say.What was even more unusual was the pensive look on her face."What's wrong, Usagi?"

"What—, " she repeat absently, then caught herself, "Nothing.Nothing's wrong."

Mamoru wasn't about to let the subject drop so easily."Something's wrong.I know it, I know you.Tell me what's bothering you."

"It's this whole situation," she began, "For five years, we have lived in relative peace.Now, the Starlights have returned, and our peace has been shattered.It's not the Starlights fault, I know, but everyone thinks it is."Silence began.

Mamoru looked at her while she had spoke.Although she had finished talking there was something more.He pressed, "There is something else wrong, what is it, Usako."

"I can help but think Mamo-chan," she continued and turned towards him when they had reached her car, "How did the princess die?"

Mamoru was shocked at the question.He thought for a while then said, "The Starlights didn't say did they."Usagi shook her head in response.Then it hit him why she was so worried.It could be a new enemy and everyone was in danger!If anything could worry his Usako, it was the fact that people she loved would be in danger; and for Usagi, being in danger means that people can die.He needed to reassure her, "Whatever this is Usagi, we will be able to handle it.I won't let anything happen."

She looked skeptical but hopeful, "Really, Mamo-chan?"

"Together we can handle anything," he promised her.He kissed her goodnight and placed her into the car.She had smiled at him hopeful of their future.As she drove off, Mamoru's face became hardened, he was not going to let any harm come to his princess.

************

Inside the restaurant, the group, the women kept their eyes on the men.They seemed to be waiting for more to the story.Unfortunately, there was no more to the story, at least as far as the Threelights were concerned.

"Maybe we should go," Seiya announced and motioned for the other Lights.

"Yes, maybe you should go," spat Haruka, "Back from where you came from."

"We have as much right to be in this Solar System as any of you.You can't make that fact disappear, no matter how much you or we wish it," returned Taiki.

The Threelights got up from their chairs and began walking out the door.The group of women stared at their backs."It's our job to protect our princess," said Michiru.

"You didn't try last time," Yaten bit back.Haruka and Rei stood at once ready to fight.

Seiya held up his hand and Haruka and Rei stopped."But maybe she is our princess, too.And if so, then it is our job to protect her."And with that the Threelights were out the door.The women were left in the restaurant, staring out the closed door.

"You four watch over the princess," Setsuna finally said to Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto.

Hotaru continued," Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, and I will watch over the Starlights."Everyone nodded in agreement.

************

Outside the restaurant, the Threelights gathered, "What do you think," Seiya asked, "Do you think that she could be the one?"

"I don't know," Yaten answered, "And if she is, I don't know if the scouts would let us find out.I think they would want to protect her all by themselves.However, they proved they really couldn't do that at the last battle."

"I would really enjoy the fact that she is our real princess.She has a good heart, so pure.It reminds me of our old princess," Taiki said.

"Yes, it would be a great privilege to be her guardians," Seiya said.

"Then we must hurry and find Destroyer, she can answer all of our questions," Taiki replied.

"Then let us begin," Yaten said and, they walked off.


End file.
